


La Amoroso

by Detective_In_Space



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (because of Iruma), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Piano, Rain, Secret Santa, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_In_Space/pseuds/Detective_In_Space
Summary: Iruma Miu is invited to a private piano lesson with the one and only Akamatsu Kaede. Despite her concerns and the rainy weather, she’s in for quite a surprise. One that will help her with her ever-growing crush on the pianist.





	La Amoroso

**Author's Note:**

> For @izuvi as apart as @danganronpasecretsanta on Tumblr
> 
> Happy belated holidays! Sorry for the late fic, but I hope you still enjoy it! I loved writing this because Akamatsu/Iruma is one of my favorite ships!

Rain drizzled onto the street below. Dark grey clouds dotted the sky. Cars passed quickly down the streets, tires kicking water onto the sidewalk where Iruma Miu was walking, dressed in dark blue jeans and a pale rose shirt. Despite the pouring rain, a grin was on her face. Why? You may ask. Well, today was going to be one of the best days of her life, today almost made her _ while you sleep  _ collection debut pale in comparison, almost. That debut had helped her reach today, allowing her to hold the title of the Ultimate Inventor, where she’d met the one and only Ultimate Pianist, Akamatsu Kaede. Now, she was heading to a once in a lifetime experience, a piano lesson with Akamatsu herself. She hadn’t even asked for it herself, Akamatsu had just asked, and of course, she happily accepted the invitation. Now, this wasn’t any old get together if you could tell. Iruma had made sure to dress in nice clothing, but she understood there was a fine line. She knew this wasn’t considered a date; however, Iruma still wanted to look nice for her ever-growing crush. Prompting her to wear modest and semi-formal attire. And hey, Iruma wasn’t considered at all about this get-together… at least, that’s what she kept attempting to tell herself. Just a little get together, nothing more than that. 

Brushing the doubts away, Iruma eventually, she reached the address Akamatsu had given her, a small building called  _ Le Amoroso. _ It appeared to be some sort of musical shop, so Iruma assumed she was in the right place. She folded her umbrella and quickly made her way inside. As soon as she walked in, she heard a familiar voice call out, “Iruma-san, I’m so glad you showed up!” Akamatsu was dressed in a dressy white top and a long pink and floral skirt. The skirt billowed behind her as she cheerfully made her way to Iruma, causing brilliantly colored flowers to dance along the cream waves. 

“Well, of course, I showed up..! Yonaga never shuts her trap about her shitty god, so at least hangin’ out with you gives me a break!” Iruma replied. Well, Yonaga hadn’t been the entire reason she wanted to come, but Akamatsu didn’t need to know about that. 

“Angie-san certainly talks about Atua a lot, doesn’t she? Nevertheless, I’m glad you could make it..! Should we get started?” Akamatsu asked with a smile.

“Fine by me!” Iruma declared, following behind the pianist. They made their way into a small practice room with a singular piano. Akamatsu took a seat on the bench, motioning for Iruma to do the same. 

“Okay, so first this note is middle C, it’s obviously in the middle of the piano, but it helps you find the rest of the notes..!” Akamatsu instructed, pointing to a key. “And on the right side of the key, the notes will rise in alphabetical order… so you have D, E, F, G, and so on. For the left side, it goes down alphabetically… so you have B, A, G, and you know the rest of it. Of course, you don’t go through the entire alphabet. Just A through G, other than learning that aspect of piano, it’s quite easy to learn the basics!”

“You’re talking like I don’t know my alphabet, which of course a genius inventor like me knows! Just continue the lesson..!” Iruma boasted, but still followed the other girl’s lesson. 

“Of course! Now we have two clefs, Treble and Bass. The left notes are lower so they are in bass clef, and it’s the opposite for the right side. At a more advanced level, a pianist will play in both clefs, each hand tackling a different one, but we won’t go over that today. We’ll start off with Treble clef since it’s easier for most people.” Akamatsu explained further, “So let’s start off with the basics, Mary Had a Little Lamb.”

“Kyahaha! You expect me to play such a shitty childish tune?” Iruma asked rhetorically. 

“You’re easing into it, eventually it’ll get more difficult. I’ll help you for now.” Akamatsu grabbed ahold of Iruma’s hand, before spreading it across 5 keys. “Muscle memory is a key factor of playing the piano, so I’ll help you get the correct notes for now.”

“Are you that desperate to hold someone’s hands?” Iruma retorted, trying to hide her own embarrassment.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Akamatsu responded with a faint blush, “Let’s just play the song.” She lightly pressed the notes with Iruma, making a makeshift tune that sounded like a slower version of the nursery rhyme. At the end of the song she said cheerfully, “Great job, Iruma-san, you’re a natural!”

“You shouldn’t have even doubted me! Bow before my formidable talent!” Iruma exclaimed, a grin on her face. 

Akamatsu giggled in return, “I never doubted you, Iruma-san.” Akamatsu kept her hand around Iruma’s, even if the song had already ended.

“Of course, nobody dares to doubt the Ultimate Inventor!” Iruma boasted.

“Well, all of your inventions are amazing..! You’re truly talented at inventing new things!” The pianist praised, a sincere smile never leaving her face. 

“O-of course my inventions are always awesome, without even saying it! But sometimes even geniuses like me love to be praised, and you seem to understand that pretty damn well! Y’know Bakamatsu, you aren’t too bad, so I’ll treat you real good from now on! Just make sure my technique doesn’t blow your small pancake tits away!” Iruma explained, not knowing where she was heading with every word that flew out of her mouth. 

“Heheh… I’m glad you think that way about me. You’re a good person yourself… besides all of your dirty comments, but those are just apart of your personality. I would never expect you to change because of someone like me..! I’m just glad we can be friends!” Akamatsu responded cheerfully, brushing a bit of hair out of her face with her open hand. 

Iruma tucked her head down quickly out of embarrassment before looking back at Akamatsu, “Fine, we’re friends… Just stop giving me that look..!”

“Huh..? What look?” The other girl asked, confusion spreading across her face. Had she done something wrong?

“Yah, that look! Like you wanna fuck me or something! Remember sour tits, we should at least have a date before we hit the sheets!” Iruma declared. 

“H-Hey wait..! I didn’t mean to come off that way… I mean…” Blush covered her face. Damn she was acting timid like Saihara now, wasn’t she?

“Kyahaha! What are you getting so bashful about, now?” Iruma said loudly. 

“If someone claimed you wanted to have sex with them, wouldn’t you be embarrassed?” Akamatsu asked. 

The inventor exclaimed, “Of course not! I’d take it as a compliment! Besides, I didn’t claim you wanted to have sex with me, I knew you wanted to! Nothin’ gets past the wonderful Iruma Miu! Even if your mouth says no, your body is saying yes!” 

“Nothing gets past you? Well, what about this then..” Akamatsu said as she suddenly pressed her lips to Iruma’s. A bold move but the pianist was willing to take it. Even if Iruma claimed she knew what Akamatsu was liked, she was still quite dense when it came to someone actually having a crush on her. 

As soon as Akamatsu pulled away, Iruma looked at her with frightened eyes, tears almost threatening to pour out of her eyes, “H-huh? What are y-you doing, Bakamatsu..?”

The pianist took ahold of both of the other girl’s hands and looked directly at her, even if Iruma attempted to look away. “You said nothing got past you, so I took it as an opportunity to show you how I really feel. Look at me Iruma-san, I really li-... no, I really love you..!” Akamatsu confessed. 

Iruma looked back speechless, “...Akamatsu…” Was all she managed to sputter out, trying to avoid eye contact with the other girl’s beautiful eyes. Her cheeks were a flaring pink from the embarrassment. 

“So please, let me do the honor of letting me take you on a date..!” Akamatsu finished, gently rubbing the top of Iruma’s hands with her thumbs in an attempt to comfort her. 

“A single date… and it better be good! A-and now you see, being honest isn’t so bad…” Iruma muttered. 

“I promise you it’ll be the best date you’ve ever had! You won’t regret this… Miu..!” Akamatsu cheered, bravely adding Iruma’s first name at the end. 

“Yah, I-I better not Kaede..!” Iruma stuttered, puffing her cheeks out slightly in an attempt to hide the growing redness on her cheeks. 


End file.
